Marriage Syndrom
by Kim Fabia
Summary: Ch.2 up! Jaejoong sangat mencintai Yunho, Yunho juga selalu bersikap manis padanya. Tapi benarkah semua itu cukup dengan cinta? Benarkah Yunho mencintainya? Keraguan seorang Kim Jaejoong sebelum menempuh hidup baru. Yaoi/YunJae/RnR please...
1. Chapter 1

**Marriage Syndrom**

**Cast:DB5K+Cho Kyuhyun**

**Pair:Yunjae and Changkyu ('lil bit)**

**Summary:Jaejoong tau jika ia sangat mencintai Yunho, Yunho juga selalu bersikap manis padanya. Tapi benarkah semua itu cukup dengan cinta? Benarkah Yunho mencintainya? Keraguan seorang Kim Jaejoong sebelum menempuh hidup baru.**

**Author:Fabia Kim/Kinomoto Fabia**

**Length:1/2 (gak yakin dua atau tiga shoot)**

**Genre:Romance,comfort**

**Warning:yaoi ^^**

**MARRIAGE SYNDROM**

"Jadi, kapan kalian akan melangsungkan pernikahan?" ujar Jung halmonie tiba-tiba, membuat suasana makan malam di kediaman keluarga Jung yang tadinya ramai itu langsung sepi seketika. Tak ada yang berani menjawab pertanyaan itu, meski mereka yang ada disana sudah tau untuk siapa pertanyaan itu ditujukan.

Seorang namja cantik yang duduk dikursi keempat dari depan melirik kesamping kirinya, kearah kekasihnya, ah ani, tepatnya ke tunangannya. Tatapan matanya seolah mengatakan pada kekasihnya, 'kau-saja-yang-menjawabnya'.

Hampir lima menit berlalu tanpa jawaban dari YunJae couple. Dan kini Jaejoong sadar jika semua orang yang ada disana, kedua orang tuanya dan Yunho, nenek Yunho juga adik Yunho, Changmin, mulai menatap mereka, menanti jawaban mereka.

"Atau jangan-jangan kalian tidak ingin menikah?" celetuk yang langsung meringis akibat pinggangnya disikut oleh sang istri.

"Yeobo,jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak" desis marah. Bagaimana tidak? Perkataan seolah mematahkan harapannya. Sudah lama ia mendambakan Kim Jaejoong sebagai menantunya dan sekarang suaminya seenak jidat berkata begitu? Belum lagi didepan mereka ada calon besan. Aih, mau ditaruh dimana mukaku?, batin

Jaejoong masih terdiam. Matanya melirik satu-persatu orang yang ada disana dengan pandangan gelisah. Jujur saja, ia belum siap jika ditanya seperti itu.

Yunho yang menyadari kegugupan Jaejoong langsung menggenggam tangan kanan Jaejoong erat sambil tersenyum seolah berujar, 'Tenanglah' yang dibalas senyuman oleh Jaejoong seolah berkata 'Terima kasih'.

"Jadi, kapan kalian siap menikah?" ulang Jung halmonie sekali lagi.

"Eung…a…anou….masalah itu….aku belum tau" ujar Jaejoong akhirnya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, tak berani menatap ekspresi Jung halmonie.

"Aigooo….kenapa? Bukankah kalian sudah lama berpacaran? Berapa kalau tidak salah….3 tahun?" ujar Jung halmonie menebak-nebak.

"4,5 tahun lebih, halmonie. Dua bulan lagi lima tahun" koreksi Changmin yang sedari tadi diam, memerhatikan pembicaraan keluarganya dan keluarga calon kakak iparnya.

"Nah, yah segitu!" ujar Jung halmonie cuek. "Jadi, kenapa kalian tidak cepat-cepat menikah? Apalagi yang kalian tunggu?"

"Tapi Joongie masih terlalu kecil halmonie" bela Yunho.

"Aigooo….Yunho! Jaejoong itu sudah 24 tahun dan kau bilang dia masih kecil? Yang benar saja" ujar Jung halmonie. "Kau tau, aku sudah tak sabar menimang cucu. Lagi pula, bukankah kalian belakangan sering melakukan'nya'? Tapi kenapa Jaejoong tidak hamil juga?" lanjut Jung halmonie dengan santainya, mengabaikan wajah Jaejoong yang sudah blushing parah dan wajah kaget kedua orang tua Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Tentu saja itu karena mereka memakai pengaman" lanjut Changmin dengan santainya sambil mengunyah makanan penutupnya strawberry shortcake dengan saus almond.

"B….benarkah itu….Jaejoong-ah?" ujar yang wajahnya sudah pucat pasi saking shocknya.

"Aigooo….biasa saja, Yuna-ah. Bukankah itu normal? Lagi pula semakin sering mereka melakukannya, semakin besar kemungkinan kita mendapat cucu" seloroh yang membuat istrinya gemas dan menghadiahkan satu jitakan gratis gara-gara omongan suaminya.

"Aku setuju denganmu, Jung. Seharusnya mereka tidak usah memakai pengaman" timpal sambil tertawa renyah tanpa memerhatikan tatapan tajam istrinya.

"Oke, oke. Kita kembali ke topic sebelum obrolan ini semakin panas" ujar . "Jadi, kenapa kau belum tau, Jaejoong-ah?"

Semua orang kini kembali menatap Jaejoong, membuat namja cantik itu kembali diliputi perasaan bingung dan gelisah. Dia tak tau harus menjawab apa sekarang, jika salah menjawab bisa jadi dia dianggap menolak permintaan Jung halmonie. Dan satu lagi yang Jaejoong sadari, makan malam kali ini terlalu berbeda dengan biasanya. Sepertinya makan malam kali ini lebih mirip acara lamaran kecil-kecilan.

"Aku rasa Jaejoong masih ingin menikmati perannya sebagai penyanyi, eommonim, aboeji. Lagi pula, mengapa kita harus terburu-buru?" ujar Yunho mewakili Jaejoong. Mengingat namja cantik itu dari tadi sudah berkeringat dingin dan hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Sepertinya Yunho paham betul apa yang tengah kekasihnya rasakan.

"Bukankah Jaejoong masih bisa menyanyi setelah kalian menikah? Lagi pula untuk apa lama-lama menunda pernikahan?" ujar . Sepertinya diantara semua yang ada, dialah yang paling semangat membahas ini.

"Ya, itu benar. Lagi pula, dulu temanku pacaran sampai 10 tahun sekalipun tidak menjamin hubungan mereka lancer. Malah mereka tidak jadi menikah karena wanitanya berselingkuh" ujar antara menasehati dan menakut-nakuti anaknya sendiri.

"Kau kira anak kita apa, bodoh?" desis pada suaminya sebelum akhirnya ia memandang putra kesayangannya. "Jadi, bagaimana Jaejoong-ah? Kau kan masih bisa melanjutkan kariermu setelah menikah nanti" dukung .

"Tapi, bagaimana kalau nanti aku tidak bisa mengatur waktu, eomma?" Tanya Jaejoong, untuk pertama kalinya berani mengangkat wajahnya.

"Tenang saja, ada kami yang membantumu. Kami akan senang bisa mengurus anak kalian" ujar diiringi anggukan semangat oleh dan Jung halmonie.

"Dan kau tidak usah repot-repot mengurus masalah pernikahan karena kami semua yang akan mengurusnya. Benar begitu Hye Jin, ah?" ujar pada Hye Jin, ibu Jaejoong.

"Ne! Dan kau tidak perlu takut soal masalah keuanganmu nanti. Ada Yunho yang akan mengurus keperluanmu setelah menikah nanti! Benarkan, putraku?" ujar percaya diri sambil melirik kea rah Yunho yang duduk disamping Jaejoong.

"Eung….nde, appa" jawab Yunh gugup tiba-tiba namanya disebut oleh ayahnya.

"Ah! Baiklah kalau begitu, jadi kapan baiknya pernikahan ini dilaksanakan?" tanya Jung halmonie.

"Bagaimana jika akhir tahun ini?" ujar Yunho, mengingat Jaejoong masih harus menyiapkan album terbarunya.

"Aigooo! Itu terlalu lama" ujar Jung halmonie. Mengingat ini bulan juli akhir tahun ini berarti bulan Desember. "Bagaimana jika aku keburu meninggal?" timpalnya asal.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika dua bulan lagi? Kalian tau kan jika Jaejoong hyung harus menyiapkan album baru?" usul Changmin.

"Aish! Itu sama saja!" tolak Jung halmonie.

Semua orang kini terdiam, kecuali dan yang sibuk merundingkan percakapan dari seberang meja. Sesekali mereka terlihat tertawa kecil. "Bagaimana kalau minggu depan?" celetuk

WHAT?!

Tidakkah itu terlalu cepat?

"Ani, minggu depan terlalu lama. Bagaimana kalau tiga hari lagi saja?" celetuk

mengangguk setuju. "Baiklah! Sudah diputuskan! Tiga hari lagi kalian menikah!" ujar dengan senyum lebar diwajahnya. Dan tentu saja semua orang menyambut bahagia keputusan itu. Ah, tidak semua orang sih, tepatnya hanya ketiga wanita berumur itu yang menyambut bahagia karena pasalnya Jaejoong hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengar keputusan dari kedua ibunya yang menurutnya seenak jidat.

XoXoXoXo

3 hari menjelang pernikahan dirasa Jaejoong sebagai hari paling berat. Bagaimana tidak? Pasalnya ia harus rela bolak-balik dan diseret kesana kemari oleh kedua ibunya untuk mengurusi keperluan pernikahan. Yup. Kedua ibunya. Toh bagaimana pun, cepat atau lambat, orang tua Yunho juga akan menjadi kedua orang tuanya juga kan?

And it's show time!

Jaejoong duduk sendirian di ruang tunggu calon mempelai wanita. Dia meminta semua orang untuk meninggalkannya sendiri. Dia butuh waktu untuk berpikir. Dan selama 3 hari itu, ia seolah tidak diberi waktu untuk berpikir, untuk memertimbangkan apakah keputusannya benar atau tidak.

Dan kini, hanya tinggal 15 menit waktu yang tersisa untuk memikirkan semuanya, memikirkan pernikahannya.

Benarkah ini langkah yang tepat? Benarkah ini semua tidak terlalu cepat? Dan yeah jujur saja, Jaejoong tidak tau dan ia belum siap. Ia tau jika selama ini ia dan Yunho saling mencintai, meski awalnya semua itu hanya perjodohan semata. Yunho juga selalu memerlakukannya dengan baik, selalu memanjakannya dan menuruti semua keinginannya. Tapi benarkah jika Yunho melakukan semua itu atas dasar cinta? Maksudnya, benarkah Yunho benar-benar mencintainya selama ini? Lalu seberapa kuatkah cinta Yunho padanya? Bagaimana jika suatu hari nanti Yunho menemukan yang lebih baik darinya dan meninggalkannya? Bagaimana jika ia tak bisa mengurus keluarganya dengan baik? Bagaimana jika sebenarnya ia belum siap? Mengurus dirinya saja Jaejoong tidak becus, apalagi mengurus orang lain dan juga anaknya nanti?

Pernah Jaejoong dengar, ah tidak, bukan pernah lagi, tapi sering ia dengar jika pernikahan itu tak hanya bermodal cinta dan uang. Pernikahan bukan hanya tempat pelampiasan nafsu semata, bukanlah tempat dimana kau masih bisa bermain-main dengan santainya seolah tak terjadi apa-apa, pernikahan bukanlah bahan penelitian 'trial and error' yang dapat kau uji coba berulang kali jika gagal, pernikahan adalah hal yang sakral. Pernikaha itu suci. Dan kata orang, sekali kau gagal dalam pernikahan, akan sulit untuk memerbaikinya. Yah, meski dalam beberapa kasus ada yang berhasil pada pernikahan kedua. Dengan pasangan yang berbeda tentunya.

Jaejoong takut. Ia takut jika semua itu menimpanya dan terjadi padanya.

Dan jujur, dari lubuk hati yang terdalam, ia belum siap akan semua ini. Secara usia, ia memang sudah matang. Tapi, untuk menjalankan semuanya? Jaejoong rasa ia belum siap.

XoXoXoXo

"Jaejoong-ah, sudah waktunya" ujar yang kini telah berdiri didepan putranya yang tengah duduk dengan kepala menunduk.

Begitu mendengar suara ayahnya, cepat-cepat ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan dalam hati ia bertekad untuk tidak menampakkan kesedihannya pada siapa pun. Yah, tak mungkin kan ia membaut semuanya kecewa?

"Kau sudah siap, sayang?" ujar menghampiri putranya dan menepuk pundaknya pelan.

Tanpa diduga sebelumnya, tiba-tiba Jaejoong yang masih duduk di kursinya memeluk erat . Membuat namja paruh baya itu membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. sadar penuh jika putra semata wayangnya ini tengah gugup. Tanpa mengatakannya, ia sudah tau apa yang dirasakan putranya. Dibalasnya pelukan putranya itu dan menepuk pundaknya pelan. "Tenanglah, putraku. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja" ujar sembari menahan air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Cepat-cepat dihapusnya air mata itu dengan satu tangannya sebelum Jaejoong mengetahuinya.

XoXoXoXo

Bunyi lonceng menggema di seluruh kompleks gereja tempat dua insan manusia akan mengikat janji suci satu selamanya.

Seorang namja bertuxedo putih dengan dalaman soft pink berjalan dengan anggunnya, dengan ayahnya yang menggenggam erat salah satu tangannya sementara tangan yang satunya lagi memegang buket bunga calla lily yang putih dan cantik, tak kalah cantik dari dirinya. Sementara itu, didepannya terlihat seorang anak kecil yang merupakan pengiringnya tengah membawa sebuah keranjang berisi bunga mawar biru muda dan merah muda dengan kotak berlapis berludru berwarna merah ditengahnya, tempat sepasang cincin pernikahan. Sesekali matanya melirik kea rah hadirin yang datang di acara pernikahannya, tak banyak, hanya keluarga dan beberapa teman dekatnya. Terlihat dua orang sahabatnya duduk di baris kedua dari depan, Junsu dan Yoochun. Junsu yang mengenakan setalan jas berwarna cokelat dan Yoochun yang mengenakan setelan jas warna biru tersenyum penuh makna ke arahnya, yah meski bisa ditebak siapa yang paling heboh diantara Yoochun dan Junsu.

Sementara itu didepan sana, terlihat seorang namja tinggi bermata musang dan berkulit cokelat tengah tersenyum tipis kearahnya, meski senyuman itu tipis tapi senyuman itu terasa sangat indah. Namun meski begitu, tetap saja semua itu tak lantas membuat Jaejoong dapat menghilangkan perasaan gelisah dan gugupnya.

Hingga sampailah ia didepan sang pendeta. Diserahkannya dirinya ke Yunho oleh ayahnya, pertanda jika Jaejoong akan menjadi tanggung jawab namja bermarga Jung itu. Digenggamnya erat tangan Jaejoong seolah berkata 'Semuanya akan baik-baik saja'. Namun tetap saja semua itu tidak mempan.

Hingga akhirnya, sang pendeta mengucapkan serangkaian kata-kata pembuka sebelum akhirnya masuk ke bagian inti. Sang pendeta yang usianya sudah hampir 70 tahun itu menatap Yunho,"Jung Yunho, bersediakah kau menerima Kim Jaejoong sebagai istrimu? Berjanji akan mencintai dan menyayanginya selalu, memerlakukannya dengan baik, berada disisinya saat ia membutuhkanmu baik disaat suka maupun duka hingga maut memisahkan kalian?"

"Ya, saya bersedia" ujar Yunho mantap sambil menatap Jaejoong.

"Dan kau, Kim Jaejoong, bersediakah kau menerima Jung Yunho sebagai suamimu? Berjanji akan mencintai dan menyayanginya selalu, memerlakukannya dengan baik, berada disisinya saat ia membutuhkanmu baik disaat suka maupun duka hingga maut memisahkan kalian?" ujar si pendeta sambil menatap Jaejoong.

Sementara Jaejoong? Bukannya menjawab, ia malah mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yunho dan menatap satu persatu tamu yang hadir. Ia tak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan. Dan ketakutan yang menggerogotinya semakin lama semakin membesar. Seolah ketakutan itu kini berdiri dihadapannya dan bersiap memakannya.

"A….aku…." ujar Jaejoong terbata-bata. Kepalanya terasa begitu pusing dan ia tak tau harus apa. Semua orang kini tengah menunggu jawabannya. Dan disbanding menunggu jawaban, dimata Jaejoong semua orang lebih terlihat menuntut untuk mengiyakan pertanyaan si pendeta. "Aku tidak tau" jawab Jaejoong akhirnya sebelum akhirnya ia berlari dengan sangat cepat ke jalan raya dan menaiki sebuah bus tanpa tau kemana bus itu pergi. Yang ia tau sebelum meninggalkan gereja hanyalah teriakan orang-orang yang memanggil namanya dan tatapan mata Yunho yang mengisayaratkan ketidakpercayaan dari namja bermata musang tersebut.

"Maafkan aku, Yunnie. Maafkan aku….hiks" ujar Jaejoong disela-sela tangisnya.

**TBC**

**Oke, sebelum kalian ngamuk dan bilang aku gak konsisten karena belum nyelesain ff Found You dan Cassieland, aku Cuma mau bilang ff ini hanya 2 or 3shot. So don't worry. Found You chapter 4 masih bergulir di otakku. And yeah, bisa dibilang ff ini ngebut. Dibuat hanya 2 jam sodara2 xD #bangga. Maklum saya kelaperan ini dan kalau lagi seru2nya nulis tiba2 diinterupsi biasanya mood aku langsung ilang#curcol.**

**Oke. Singkatnya ini ff aku buat pas lagi bad mood habis tidur siang dan tau2 idenya nemplok gitu aja. Huh! Tauk deh kenapa tiap tidur siang selalu bad mood. Ada yang bisa jelasin?**

**Yup! Sebelum banyak bacot dan warung makannya tutup, saya mau ngucapin terima kasih buat yang udah baca ff saia dan review ^^**

**So….jika berminat,mohon reiew ya! No kacang, no sider!**

**Sign **

**Kim fabia**


	2. Chapter 2

**Marriage Syndrom**

**Cast:DB5K+Cho Kyuhyun**

**Pair:Yunjae and Changkyu ('lil bit)**

**Summary:Jaejoong tau jika ia sangat mencintai Yunho, Yunho juga selalu bersikap manis padanya. Tapi benarkah semua itu cukup dengan cinta? Benarkah Yunho mencintainya? Keraguan seorang Kim Jaejoong sebelum menempuh hidup baru.**

**Author:Fabia Kim/Kinomoto Fabia**

**Length:2/2 (gak yakin dua atau tiga shoot)**

**Genre:Romance,comfort**

**Warning:yaoi**

**MARRIAGE SYNDROM**

"Hiks….hiks….Yunnie….mianhe…." Jaejoong terisak sambil menutup wajahnya rapat-rapat menggunakan kedua tangannya. Saat ini ia tengah berada disebuah bus yang menuju entah kemana. Dan tentu saja, beberapa orang yang ada di bus itu hanya memandangi Jaejoong dengan pandangan bingung.

Jaejoong terus saja menundukkan kepalanya tanpa berani melihat pemandangan luar sedikit pun. Iya ikut saja kemana bus ini akan membawanya. Toh juga bus ini tidak akan keluar negeri atau keluar angkasa kan? Jadi kala Jaejoong tersesat tidak apa-apa selama itu masih di negaranya sendiri.

Detik demi detik pun berlalu hingga tanpa disadari kini bus tersebut sudah memberhentikan lajunya. "Hei, kau. Sampai kapan kau akan terus diam disitu? Sebentar lagi bus ini akan berhenti beroperasi. Ini pemberhentian terakhir" ujar sang supir yang terpaksa menghentikan busnya dan berjalan ke tengah bus, tempat Jaejoong tengah tertidur dengan pulasnya dan menepuk pelan pundak namja cantik itu.

"Nde….?" perlahan Jaejoong membuka matanya merasakan seseorang menepuk pelan pundaknya. "Di….dimana kita?" ujar Jaejoong setengah sadar.

"Incheon" ujar supir itu. "Jadi, kau mau turun atau tidak? Setelah ini aku mau pulang" lanjut supir bus itu.

Mendengar perkataan supir bus itu, mau tak mau Jaejoong menurutinya dan turun dari bus. Dan…disinilah ia berada sekarang. Di Incheon! Tanpa tau kemana dia akan pergi. Dan yeah, seingatnya ia tak punya siapa pun disini, baik itu teman maupun saudara.

Dengan langkah gontai, Jaejoong berjalan menelusuri jalanan kota Incheon yang mulai sepi. Sesekali ia menguap karena rasa ngantuk yang masih menyelimutinya. Jaejoong menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada erat-erat, berharap dapat mengurangi rasa dingin akibat udara malam, belum lagi ditambah angin malam yang berhembus kencang.

Ia terus berjalan tanpa arah. Sesekali berhenti untuk mengistirahatkan kakinya yang lelah akibat berjalan tanpa tujuan. Diliriknya minimarket yang berada dipinggir jalan yang letaknya hanya beberapa meter tak jauh dari tempatnya beristirahat sekarang. Rasa lapar tiba-tiba menghinggapinya tatkala matanya tanpa sengaja menangkap dua orang remaja perempuan tengah memakan ramen dengan nikmatnya dikedai depan minimarket tersebut. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja dia ingin sekali makan ramen. Namun sayang, ia tidak membawa uang sepeser pun. Boro-boro uang, handphone atau tanda pengenal saja ia tidak membawanya. Satu-satunya yang ia bawa hanyalah pakaian pernikahannya yang melekat ditubuhnya. Tidak mungkinkan kalau Jaejoong menukarnya dengan semangkuk ramen? Bisa-bisa habis ini dia mati kedinginan.

Tapi dia juga tidak tahan kalau harus menahan rasa lapar lebih lama lagi. Jaejoong sadar jika sedari tadi pagi perutnya belum terisi apa pun kecuali sepotong kecil cheesecake yang ia makan jam 7 pagi, dua jam menjelang pernikahannya. Huh! Benar-benar tindakan yang bodoh memang, kabur dari upacara pernikahan begitu saja. Dan Jaejoong sadar, jika ia kembali belum tentu keluarga Yunho akan mau menerimanya lagi apalagi mengingat sikap Jaejoong yang berhasil memermalukan kedua orang tuanya dan juga orang tua Yunho dengan sikap kekanakkannya.

BRUK!

Tanpa sengaja dari arah berlawanan, seseorang menubruk bahu Jaejoong. "M….mianhe….." ujar seorang namja yang tanpa sengaja menabrak Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya. "Nde. Gwenchana" ujar Jaejoong hendak pergi dari saat itu juga. Namun langkahnya terhenti begitu namja tinggi berambut ikal warna cokelat didepannya memandanginya dengan pandangan intens, menelitinya dari ujung rambut dari ujung kaki. Apa ada yang salah denganku?, batin Jaejoong. Yah kecuali pakaiannya yang serba putih yang membuatnya mencolok. "Apa ada yang salah denganku?" tanya Jaejoong akhirnya.

Namja berambut ikal itu menggeleng cepat. "T-tunggu!" ujarnya cepat ketika Jaejoong hendak pergi meninggalkannya. Jaejoong kembali berhenti dan menatap pemuda itu. "Sepertinya aku mengenalmu" ujar pemuda itu tanpa melepaskan pandangan menyelidiknya dari Jaejoong.

"Kau fansku?" tebak Jaejoong.

"Eh?" pemuda itu cengo. "Ani. Aku hanya merasa kita pernah bertemu. Tapi dimana ya?" ujar pemuda itu lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. "Ah! Aku tau! Kau pasti Jae hyung kan? Kau calon kakak iparnya Changmin!" ujar Kyuhyun seolah ia baru saja mendapat pencerahan.

"B-bagaimana kau bisa tau?" Jaejoong menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Dia bingung tiba-tiba ada orang asing didepannya yang mengetahui siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya, belum lagi namja itu mengatakan dia calon kakak iparnya Changmin. Memangnya mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya? "Maaf, tapi apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Kyuhyun tertawa renyah sambil memukul pelan lengan atas Jaejoong. "Ah! Jae hyung pasti lupa padaku. Aku hoobaemu waktu kita masih SMA. Kita pernah bersama di klub Teater. Aku calon adik iparmu" lanjut Kyuhyun dengan santainya.

Jaejoong memutar ingatannya yang pas-pasan. Mengingat kembali ke masa-masa SMA-nya. Matanya berbinar-binar, menandakan kalau ia sudah ingat siapa orang didepannya itu. "Ah! Aku ingat! Kau Kyuhyun anak 2C yang suka membuat onar itu kan?" tebak Jaejoong membuat Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Ya! Aku tidak separah itu, hyung" ujarnya masih dengan poutnya.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana bisa kau bilang calon adik iparku? Setauku aku tidak punya adik" ujar Jaejoong bingung.

"Ah, nanti saja itu kujelaskan. Yang penting sekarang kita ke rumahku dulu dan jelaskan kenapa kau bisa tersesat disini" ujar Kyuhyun yang tanpa persetujuan dari Jaejoong lansgung menyeret namja cantik itu memasuki mobil audi hitamnya.

XoXoXoXo

"Jadi, kau kabur dari upacara pernikahanmu begitu? Wae?" ujar Kyuhyun memandang hyungnya dengan pandangan tak percaya sekaligus horror. Bagaimana tidak? Jaejoong baru saja menghabiskan seporsi mie ramen jumbo yang ke-7! "Hyung, kau kelaparan atau bagaimana? Nafsu makanmu besar sekali, mirip seperti noonaku yang sedang hamil dulu" ujar Kyuhyun dengan santainya dan….

BLETAK!

"Appoooo….hyung! Kau ganas sekali" ujar Kyuhyun sembari mengelus jidatnya yang baru saja dipukul dengan sumpit oleh Jaejoong.

"Salahmu sendiri ngomong asal. Aku ini kelaparan tau" ujar Jaejoong dengan cueknya melanjutkan makannya.

"Oh ya, hyung, ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau kabur dari upacara pernikahanmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun sekali lagi, padahal tadi Jaejoong sudah menjelaskannya pada namja itu.

"Entahlah Kyu, hanya saja aku merasa semua ini terlalu cepat" ujar Jaejoong sengaja memandang keluar jendela rumah Kyuhyun, ke arah bibir pantai.

Setelah berkata begitu, Kyuhyun memilih diam dan ikut memandang keluar jendela. Jika kalian bertanya dimana mereka sekarang, mereka masih di Incheon. Tepatnya di rumah Kyuhyun yang terletak di pinggir pantai Incheon. Rumah yang bergaya Eropa klasik dengan sebuah kolam renang dan halaman belakang yang penuh dengan berbagai macam tanaman yang menyejukkan mata dan juga gazebo yang menghadap langsung ke laut, membuat siapa pun yang duduk di gazebo tersebut merasa tenang.

Hampir 15 menit lamanya mereka diam tanpa suara. Jaejoong terlalu malas untuk berbicara saat ini. Bisa dibilang namja cantik itu tidak tau harus bicara apa. Sedangkan Kyuhyun? Meski ia sebenarnya cerewet tapi untuk saat ini ia memilih untuk diam dan tidak banyak tanya tentang apa yang terjadi pada Jaejoong sekarang. Jadi ya mereka hanya diam saja sebelum akhirnya suara handphone Kyuhyun memecah keheningan.

Dengan sigap Kyuhyun mengambil handphone touchscreennya namun namja pecinta game tersebut memandang Jaejoong sejenak seolah meminta pertimbangan.

"Nugu? Kenapa tidak diangkat?" ujar Jaejoong yang sadar jika Kyuhyun memandanginya dari tadi.

Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. "Changmin…." Ujarnya lirih.

Tubuh Jaejoong langsung membeku seketika. Ia tau apa tujuan Changmin meneleponnya. "Kau tidak memberitahu keberadaanku pada kekasihmu, kan?" ujar Jaejoong dengan nada curiga dan tatapan tajam.

Kyuhyun menggeleng cepat-cepat. "Tentu saja tidak" bantahnya.

"Katakan aku tidak ada disini" ujar Jaejoong tegas.

Dan akhirnya setelah hampir setengah menit, Kyuhyun mengangkat telepon dari kekasihnya itu. "Yeoboseyo?"

"….."

"Nde? Kenapa bisa batal?" ujar Kyuhyun pura-pura tak tau ketika Changmin mengabarkan pernikahan kakaknya batal.

"…."

"Lalu bagaimana kabar Yunho hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun sengaja memancing Jaejoong.

"…."

"Ah, nde. Aku tau perasaannya. Semoga Yunho hyung tidak terlalu stress dan baik-baik saja" ujar Kyuhyun kali ini dengan suara lirih dan meirik Jaejoong yang tengah mondar-mandir melihat koleksi _manga_nya di ruang tengah, ia tidak mau membuat Jaejoong khawatir.

Namun kenyataannya meski Jaejoong mendengar suara Kyuhyun tentang keadaan Yunho, ia tetap diam saja dan stay cool seolah tak tau apa-apa, meski dalam hati ia merasa sangat bersalah karena memermalukan calon suaminya. Namun apa boleh buat, Jaejoong belum siap jika harus menikah sekarang. Tidak untuk saat ini.

"Hyung tidak lelah?" ujar Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada disamping Jaejoong, membuat namja cantik itu kaget.

"Lelah sih tapi aku belum mengantuk" ujar Jaejoong sembari berjalan ke ruang tengah dan mulai menyalakan televisi yang menayangkan acara humor. Pikirannya tidak sepenuhnya fokus ke televise itu, hampir semua pikirannya terpaku pada satu orang, Yunho. Ia mengkhawatirkan namja itu. "Jadi, bagaimana kau dan Changmin bisa jadian? Kau belum menjelaskannya" ujar Jaejoong sengaja mencari topik lain agar pikirannya dapat terbebas dari namja bermata musang itu.

"Ah, sudah hampir satu setengah tahun aku jadian dengan Changmin, hanya saja kesibukanku disini jauh lebih padat. Aku harus rajin-rajin mengurus salah satu cabang perusahaan nenek yang disini jadi aku jarang bertemu Changmin, paling dua minggu sekali" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak rindu padanya?" ujar Jaejoong sambil sesekali menatap televise di depannya.

"Tentu saja rindu. Tapi jika salah satu dari kami ada waktu luang, kami menyempatkan diri mengunjungi pasangan kami dan berduaan. Seperti contohnya 3 minggu kemarin ketika aku dan Changmin menghabiskan waktu 3 hari penuh liburan disini" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Ah, sepertinya kalian ini sabar sekali. Bahkan kalian betah tidak bertemu sampai dua minggu lamanya" ujar Jaejoong yang kini kembali menekuni acara humornya.

"Biasa saja. Hyung dan Yunho hyung lebih hebat lagi. Aku dengar kalian pernah tidak bertemu sampai 3 bulan" ujar Kyuhyun sembari tersenyum menanggapi pujian hyungnya. Sesaat, saat ia menyadari jika hyungnya diam saja barulah ia sadar jika ia telah keceplosan karena menyebut nama Yunho. "Ah, maaf hyung, bukan maksudku…."

"Tidak apa-apa" ujar Jaejoong sembari tersenyum menenangkan. "Jadi dimana kamarku?" ujarnya sembari bangkit dari duduknya.

Kyuhyun jadi merasa tak enak sendiri pada Jaejoong. Padahal niatnya dia ingin membantu Jaejoong untuk melupakan bebannya hari ini tapi malah dia sendiri yang mengacaukannya. "Itu, yang catnya berwarna almond" ujar Kyuhyun sembari menunjuk kamar yang letaknya berada diantara ruang dapur dan ruang tengah, tepat disamping tangga.

"Kalau begitu, aku tidur dulu. Jalja Kyu" ujar Jaejoong sebelum ia melangkah memasuki kamarnya.

"Ne. Jalja hyung."

XoXoXoXo

Jam menunjukkan pukul empat pagi tatkala seorang namja cantik membuka matanya. Yah bisa dibilang namja cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong itu bangun terlalu pagi. Ah bukan bangun terlalu pagi lagi, tepatnya ia tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang sejak tadi malam. Kalau pun ia tidur paling lama hanya setengah jam, setelah itu ia terbangun dan tertidur lagi. Begitu seterusnya hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bangun dan jalan-jalan disekitar pantai, menikmati udara segar.

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh dari rumah Kyuhyun, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk mendudukkan dirinya di atas pasir putih pulau Incheon. Dibiarkannya ombak kecil membelai kakinya. Dipeluknya kedua lututnya lalu menatap kea rah laut tenang didepannya.

Sesekali ia menghembuskan nafas pelan. Tidak bisa ia tidak memikirkan keadaan keluarganya dan juga keluarga kekasihnya. Bisa dibilang Jaejoong khawatir, sangat khawatir. Ia khawatir jika ayahnya tiba-tiba pusing dan dirawat di rumah sakit, mengingat ayahnya mempunyai penyakit hipertensi. Ia juga khawatir dengan keadaan Yunho yang ia yakin saat ini tak lebih baik dari dirinya. Oh yeah, katakan siapa yang tak akan shock jika melihat pasangannya kabur dihari sacral mereka, huh?

"Apa aku bodoh? Apa keputusanku salah?" tanya Jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri. Jemarinya bergerak kesana kemari diatas pasir, sekedar membuat gambar atau tulisan abstrak.

Jujur saja, Jaejoong bukannya tidak mau menikah dengan Yunho. Dia mau menikah dengan namja tampan tersebut. Jelas itu adalah impiannya sepanjang masa, menikah dengan Yunho lalu hamil dan menjadi seorang ibu, mengingat ia namja special yang mempunyai Rahim bukan tidak mungkin dia bisa hamil. Tapi masalahnya semua ini terlalu terburu-buru untuk Jaejoong. Ia masih ingin bersenang-senang, melakukan kesalahan-kesalahan kecil layaknya remaja seumurannya lalu memerbaikinya lagi, mencoba banyak hal baru yang belum ia pernah coba. Dan tentunya semua itu tidak akan pernah bisa ia lakukan ketika menikah. Lagi pula ia belum ingin kariernya berakhir. Maksudnya meski setelah menikah ia masih bisa melanjutkan kariernya pasti waktunya akan terbagi dengan mengurus keluarga kan? Yah mengurus diri sendiri saja Jaejoong masih belum becus bagaimana ia harus mengurus orang lain?

Lagi pula benarkah selama ini Yunho benar-benar mencintainya? Bagaimana jika selama ini Yunho hanya menuruti kemauan orang tua dan neneknya? Bagaimana kalau sebenarnya selama ini Yunho hanya menganggapnya tak lebih dari sahabat?

'_Jangan bodoh, Jae. Kalau Yunho hanya menganggapmu sebagai sahabat, lalu apa arti sentuhannya selama ini?_'ujar sebuah suara yang datang dari pikiran Jaejoong, seolah membantah pemikiran-pemikiran bodoh Jaejoong yang meragukan cinta Yunho.

_Oke. Mungkin saja selama ini Yunho benar-benar mencintaiku, tapi bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa menjadi istri yang baik?_, lanjut Jaejoong dalam hati. Bagaimana jika ia mengecewakan Yunho dan keluarganya? Bagaimana jika ia tak bisa menjadi ibu yang baik bagi anak-anaknya? Bagaimana jika suatu hari Yunho bosan padanya atau tidak suka pada sifatnya yang manja dan gila belanja lalu memilih meninggalkannya dan mencari orang lain yang lebih baik untuk dijadikan istri?

Hah! Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Jaejoong stress sendiri. Bagaimana harus menjalaninya? Jaejoong tau dan paham betul jika usianya sudah tak lagi muda dan juga masa pacarannya dengan Yunho bisa dibilang sudah matang. Ia juga sadar jika menunda sesuatu itu tak baik efeknya, hanya saja, Jaejoong merasa masih belum siap untuk menjalani semua ini.

Pernikahan. Satu kata itu membuat Jaejoong sedikit merinding. Bagaimana jika ia gagal nantinya dalam kehidupan rumah tangga? Banyak yang bilang jika kau gagal dalam pernikahan pertama akan susah untuk bangkit kembali dan meskipun bisa kau bangkit kembali dengan pasanganmu, semuanya tak akan sama dengan yang dulu. Dan itulah yang Jaejoong takutkan, ia takut tak bisa membahagiakan pasangannya. Ia takut dia bukanlah orang yang tepat untuk Yunho. Ia takut jika jodoh Yunho yang sebenarnya bukanlah dirinya, jika sebenarnya Yunho terpaksa menjalani semua ini dengannya karena tak ingin membuat orang tuanya kecewa.

Dan sebuah tepukan pelan dipundak Jaejoong pun menyadarkannya dari lamunannya.

"Hyung, disini kau rupanya" ujar Kyuhyun yang berdiri dibelakang Jaejoong memakai sweater tebal.

"Ah….oh….Nde. Aku disini" ujar Jaejoong gugup, tak tau harus bicara apa. "Kenapa kau kemari?" tanya Jaejoong pada Kyuhyun yang telah mendudukkan diri disampingnya sambil menatap kea rah matahari terbit didepan sana.

"Ani. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku takut kau kabur" ujar Kyuhyun sambil menguap pelan, rasa kantuk masih menyelimutinya. Bisa dibilang namja berambut ikal itu hampir tidak tidur semalaman. Ia hanya tidur satu setengah jam karena harus menyelesaikan laporan dan setelah itu ia terbangun karena mengkhawatirkan keadaan Jaejoong.

"Mana mungkin aku kabur. Aku kan tidak tau tempat ini" ujar Jaejoong datar.

Hening sejenak. Tak ada yang berniat bicara satu sama lain. Jaejoong masih dalam posisinya yang sama. Kali ini mata namja cantik itu tertuju pada sang surya yang mulai menampakkan sinarnya dipagi hari. Indah sekali. Sungguh indah.

"Kyu, _sunrise_nya indah ya?" ujar Jaejoong yang lebih mirip sebuah pernyataan.

"Eung…." Kyuhyun bergumam pelan mengiyakan perkataan Jaejoong

"Kyu, apa rumah tanggaku juga akan berakhir indah?" ujar Jaejoong sekali lagi.

Namun kali ini Kyuhyun memilih diam karena tak tau harus menjawab apa.

XoXoXoXo

Sementara itu ditempat lain, di kediaman keluarga Jung.

"Aish! Aku tak tau apa yang dipikirkan olehnya! Kenapa dia kabur disaat upacara pernikahan? Apa dia tak mencintaimu, eoh, Yunho? Memangnya apa kekurangan putra kita, yeobo?" repet panjang lebar pada suaminya yang tengah membaca koran dengan santainya seolah tak ada apa-apa.

"Itu salahmu sendiri memaksanya cepat-cepat menikah. Siapa tau dia belum siap?" ujar dari balik korannya.

kini gantian menghampiri Yunho yang tengah sibuk bermain dengan laptopnya. Setidaknya hal ini bisa mengurangi bebannya tentang Jaejoong. "Yunho, kenapa kau hanya diam saja dan tak mencari kekasihmu?"

"Percuma saja mencarinya eomma, lebih baik kita biarkan saja dia pergi dulu. Toh aku yakin dia pasti akan kembali" ujar Yunho datar.

"Ya! Calon suami macam apa kau yang membiarkan calon istrinya menghilang? Memangnya kau tidak takut kalau Jaejoong direbut orang? Bagaimana kalau ternyata Jaejoong kabur dengan namja lain?" omel panjang lebar.

"Jangan mengada-ada eomma. Lagi pula ini salah eomma sendiri main memutuskan kapan kami akan menikah" ujar Yunho mulai emosi. Jika ditanya apa dia khawatir dengan Jaejoong atau tidak, tentu saja dia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Jaejoong tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Menurutnya kepergian Jaejoong ini juga bukan salah namja cantik itu sepenuhnya. Bagaimana kalau Jaejoong belum sepenuhnya siap menikah? Bagaimana jika Jaejoong hanya menuruti kemauan ibunya dan kedua orang tuanya saja? Dan bagaimana jika yang dikatakan ibunya benar, jika Jaejoong kabur karena mempunyai orang lain yang lebih ia cintai diluar sana. _Oh tidak! Aku tidak boleh meragukan cinta Boojae_, ujar Yunho pada dirinya sendiri. "Lagi pula aku yakin Jaejoong tidak akan selingkuh dariku" lanjut Yunho.

Diam-diam dibalik koran yang tengah dibacanya tersenyum bangga pada putranya karena telah memercayai pasangannya.

"Tapi Yunho….bagaimana kalau itu benar terjadi? Memangnya kau tidak takut kalau Jaejoong direbut orang? Bukannya tak mungkin kan Jaejoong selingkuh darimu?" repet panjang lebar. Yunho sendiri sampai heran, kemarin ibunya sendiri yang mendukung habis-habisan dia menikah dengan Jaejoong sekarang kenapa ibunya jadi menyalahkan Jaejoong?

"Sudahlah yeobo, jangan berlebihan seperti itu. Siapa tau calon menantu kita hanya mengalami pra marriage syndrome. Bukankah kau juga mengalaminya dulu?" ujar yang kali ini mulai bangkit dan menyeret istrinya untuk duduk tenang dan berhenti merepet tak jelas.

"Pra marriage syndrome?" Tanya Yunho pada kedua orang tuanya. "Apa itu sebuah penyakit?" lanjutnya yang langsung membuat ayahnya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

Lelaki berusia lima puluh tiga tahun itu pun datang menghampiri Yunho dan menepuk pelan pundak putra kesayangannya itu. "Yunho-ah, putraku tersayang, pra marriage syndrome itu bukanlah sebuah penyakit. Pra marriage syndrome hanyalah sebuah gangguan kecil yang muncul ketika seseorang akan menempuh hidup baru, yah semacam kecemasan dan ketakutan yang berlebihan. Ketakutan dan kecemasan yang membuatmu ragu apakah kau bisa menjalani kehidupan rumah tangga. Ada yang menanggapinya dengan biasa saja ada juga yang menanggapinya dengan berlebihan" jelas panjang lebar.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan, appa?" tanya Yunho serius.

"Berilah waktu untuk Jaejoong, berilah waktu sebentar untuk dia menenangkan diri. Aku yakin jika ia sudah tenang ia pasti akan kembali padamu"

XoXoXoXo

Waktu demi waktu pun berlalu, tak terasa sudah hampir 3 hari berlalu. Dan kini nampaknya Jaejoong masih betah di rumah Kyuhyun. Bahkan tak jarang Jaejoong membantu Kyuhyun mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahan seperti bersih-bersih, mencuci baju atau memasak untuk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sih senang-senang saja dibantu oleh Jaejoong, meski sedikit merasa tidak enak pada hyungnya itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Jaejoong itu keras kepala, semakin dilawan bukannya menyerah malah semakin ngotot. Jadi percuma saja melawan Jaejoong. Namun yang membuat Kyuhyun khawatir hanya satu, keadaan keluarga Yunho dan keluarga Jaejoong sendiri. Tapi sepertinya tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan kecuali kepanikkan yang berlebihan dari Mrs. Jung dan Mrs. Kim. Buktinya para laki-laki dikedua keluarga itu tenang-tenang saja.

"Hyung tidak kangen rumah?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa takut Jaejoong akan tersinggung ketika mereka baru saja selesai makan malam dan tengah berada dihalaman belakang, duduk di gazebo dengan Jaejoong yang sibuk membaca _manga_. Sedang Kyuhyun sibuk me-rape (?) PSPnya.

"Kau mengusirku?" ujar Jaejoong dengan nada yang dibuat sesinis mungkin.

"Ya, aku mengusir calon kakak iparku sendiri" jawab Kyuhyun cuek tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kekasih keduanya, PSP. "Memangnya hyung tidak rindu pada Yunho hyung?" lanjut Kyuhyun lagi, masih tanpa memandang Jaejoong.

PLAK!

"Ya! Kenapa hyunh hobi sekali memukul orang?" omel Kyuhyun yang baru saja kena dipukul menggunakan manga oleh Jaejoong.

"Tentu saja aku merindukannya hanya saja…." Jaejoong menggantung jawabannya dan memilih menatap langit-langit diluar sana yang bersih tanpa bulan maupun bintang.

"Hanya saja apa? Kau tidak mau kembali karena takut dipaksa menikah ya?" tebak Kyuhyun tepat sasaran.

Jaejoong mengedikkan bahunya. "Entahlah".

"Aigooo hyung, kalian saling mencintai kan? Lalu kenapa kau takut menikah? Aku malah ingin cepat-cepat menikah dengan Changmin" jawab Kyuhyun tanpa banyak basa-basi.

"Wae?" ujar Jaejoong penasaran.

"Yah, lagi pula untuk apa lama-lama menunda pernikahan kalau kalian saling mencintai…"

"Tapi cinta tidak cukup" potong Jaejoong.

"Tapi kan kalian sudah mapan. Memangnya apalagi yang hyung tunggu? Hyung takut kalau sudah menikah kebebasan hyung akan hilang? Hyung takut tidak bisa menjadi istri yang baik? Hyung takut Yunho hyung sebenarnya tidak mencintaimu, hyung?" berondong Kyuhyun yang membuat Jaejoong tecengang. Dari mana Kyuhyun tau semua itu padahal ia tak pernah menceritakannya? "Hyung bodoh karena takut pernikahan dan hyung lebih bodoh lagi karena meragukan cinta Yunho hyung" ujar Kyuhyun seenak jidat. Namun sebelum namja disampingnya buka mulut, Kyuhyun sudah berujar duluan, "Hyung, ketahuilah tak ada yang perlu kau takutkan selain ketakutan itu sendiri. Kalau kau semakin takut untuk melangkah maju, maka ketakutanmu akan semakin besar menghalangimu. Ini semua hanyalah ujian sebelum kau menempuh hidup baru, hyung" ujar Kyuhyun bijak. Yah mungkin sebentar lagi dunia akan kiamat karena ada setan yang berubah menjadi malaikat #dicekek Kyuhyun kkkk~ xD

"Tapi aku takut Kyu" ujar Jaejoong yang kini mulai menyandarkan kepalanya kebahu Kyuhyun dan mengabaikan manganya. "Aku takut gagal" ujar Jaejoong pelan.

"Hyung, bagaimana kita bisa tau hasilnya jika kta belum memulai? Lagi pula tidak semua kegagalan itu buruk. Dari kegagalan itulah kita bisa belajar agar tidak melakukan kesalahan yang sama" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah aku bisa menjalaninya, Kyu?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Yakinlah hyung kalau kau pasti bisa, tak ada masalah tanpa solusi. Masalah diciptakan karena ada solusi"

**TBC**

**Gak jelas ya? Kurang galau gak? Soalnya pas nulis ini perasaan saia ringan banget. Kayaknya ini gara-gara efek minum kopi dah. Maaf ya kalau kurang galau. Saia janji chap 3 itu chap terakhir Cuma yah mungkin agak panjang.**

**Oh ya sekalian mau kasih tau mungkin Found You bisa update kalo gak pertengahan ya akhir pecan soalnya saia mau UAS 2 minggu dan pulkam. Jadi maaf ya kalo kelamaan nunggu.**

**Oke. Gak mau banyak bicara, minta review dari readers. No kacang, no sider!**

**Sign**

**Kim Fabia **


End file.
